


Замок Святого Ангела

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Cantarella
Genre: Angst, Gen, General, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Родриго Борджиа продал душу своего сына Чезаре дьяволу в обмен на папский престол. Юный Чезаре узнает о сделке и в отчаянии пытается покончить жизнь самоубийством.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Замок Святого Ангела

Тени были всегда.  
Чезаре помнил, как они тянулись из темных углов, гладили по плечу, путались в волосах. Приходили поиграть, когда он был один и скучал. По вечерам забирались в кровать и сворачивались у ног черной кошкой. Они боялись маму Ваноццу.  
Ваноцца дула на макушку Чезаре, и тени таяли, как дым. Но когда Ваноцца была рядом, Чезаре не нужны были тени.  
Она любила. И этого было достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым.

Ему было двенадцать, когда папа сказал, что больше не будет приходить к маме. Мама не плакала, и Чезаре тоже. Он понимал, папа нашел себе другую женщину, более красивую, более юную, чем Ваноцца, родившая уже троих детей. Плакала маленькая Лукреция. Мама должна была выйти замуж, и ее новый муж-итальянец не хотел видеть в своем доме ублюдков испанского кардинала Родриго Борджиа, а Родриго Борджиа не хотел, чтобы его детей воспитывал выскочка из мелкопоместных дворян.  
\- У вас будет другая мама, - сказал детям Родриго, - ее зовут Джулия Фарнезе, прекрасная Джулия.

На прощание Ваноцца отдала Чезаре свой крестик - рубины, как капли крови, на нити мелкого речного жемчуга - слишком изящный и женский для подарка двенадцатилетнему мальчику, но это распятие еще долго хранило ее тепло.

***

Чезаре смотрел на острый подбородок Адрианы де Мила. Она была кузиной Родриго Борджиа и матерью мужа прекрасной Джулии Фарнезе. И слишком похожа на старую злую королеву из сказок.  
Лукреция крепче сжала ладонь брата и тихонько захныкала.  
\- Не плачь, Лукреция, все хорошо, - сказал Чезаре, хотя уже понимал: совсем не хорошо. Все плохо.  
В Пезаро ему не нравилось. Старый замок Орсини, осевший как недобрый увалень у дороги. Головорезы Орсини, сплевывавшие себе под ноги, пока дети шли по двору мимо них. И прекрасная Джулия – как сверкающая бусинка из венецианского стекла, подумал Чезаре, сияет на солнце, но в ней самой света нет - ни солнца, ни тепла.  
Тень юркнула к нему за рукав.  
\- Все хорошо, - повторил Чезаре, когда Адриана взяла Лукрецию за руку и быстрым шагом повела прочь. Напуганная Лукреция захныкала сильнее, а когда поняла, что ее уводят от брата, заплакала в голос.  
Чезаре отвернулся. Если бы Лукреция не плакала, они бы просто вошли в старый замок.  
Но Лукреция повисла на руке старой ведьмы, не желая идти, она тянулась назад, к брату. И Адриана влепила пощечину.  
Чезаре обернулся на звук оплеухи. Адриана с размаху била маленькую рыдающую Лукрецию по лицу, и Чезаре рванулся к ней.

Наказывали его в казарме. Адриана лупила Чезаре розгой по вытянутым рукам, пока солдаты Орсини прижимали его к столу, не давая поднять голову.  
\- Мне не больно… совсем не больно, - успел сказать Чезаре, и только когда Джулия наконец увела заплаканную Лукрецию, он зажмурился.  
Его еще никогда не били.

Потом он сидел на полу в своей новой комнате - пустой и стылой как могила - и смотрел на распухшие руки.  
Стемнело. Никто не приходил, чтобы позвать его на ужин или принести воды. А Ваноцца в сумерки зажигала свечи и накрывала на стол, Чезаре помогал Лукреции собрать куклы, а над ними шелестели апельсиновые деревья.  
Сейчас не было ни огня свечи, ни всполоха пламени в камине, но Чезаре видел, как тени ползут к ногам, трутся о колени, обвивают запястья.  
Он был рад, что тени вернулись.

***

Тень обнимала Чезаре за плечи, когда он смотрел из узкого решетчатого окна своей комнаты во двор.  
За два года он успел разобраться в шахматной партии, разыгрывающейся между Римом и Пезаро, и знал расстановку фигур. Прекрасная Джулия Фарнезе ходила ладьей, ублажая ферзя - кардинала Родриго Борджиа, при поддержке и сводничестве другой ладьи, матери ее мужа Адрианы де Мила, которая защищала пешку, своего сына-рогоносца Орсино Орсини, в надежде поживиться милостями любовника невестки. И, конечно, ферзь не скупился. Орсини – многочисленный, жадный и жестокий клан, но даже пешкой Орсино опаснее любого из клана Орсини, пока за его спиной две ладьи и ферзь.  
Над еще одной фигурой на поле, рыцарем-наемником Жаном Марроном, которого ферзь не брал в расчет, Чезаре пришлось долго ломать голову. Жан Маррон защищал белую ладью Джулии Фарнезе, но кто стоял за Марроном, Чезаре не знал. Он знал другое: пока все думали, что прекрасная Джулия готова в любой момент пожертвовать своим рыцарем, рыцарь правил ладьей Джулии.

Эта шахматная партия иногда забавляла четырнадцатилетнего Чезаре, иногда злила. Он бы предпочел не думать о том, что отец лишил его тепла и любви Ваноццы ради того, чтобы иметь повод посещать свою любовницу из провинциального Пезаро. А иногда Чезаре удавалось сделать удачный ход, двигая фигуры так, как хотелось ему. Ведь Джулия знала, что маленький Борджиа рассчитал партию.  
Опасная игра и сладкое чувство, когда прекрасная Джулия бросала взгляды, в которых Чезаре читал: я знаю, что ты знаешь.  
А однажды Джулия Фарнезе прижалась к нему своим мягким округлым телом, и Чезаре почувствовал, как трепещет ее едва прикрытая прозрачным платком грудь.  
Чезаре был всего лишь мальчишкой, но Джулия вела себя как женщина, которая предлагает себя мужчине, и она сказала: «Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь».  
Чезаре тогда выскользнул из ее сладкого карамельного аромата и кивнул: «Да, ты и вправду будешь делать то, что я захочу».  
Тень на стене держала его осанку.

 

Таддео делла Вольпе приехал к вечерней мессе. Высокий светловолосый кондотьер, он служил Родриго Борджиа. Сначала приглядывал за Ваноццей, когда она жила с детьми, а сейчас привозил в Пезаро письма от нее. Таддео было двадцать лет - мужчина в летах, как казалось Чезаре, и тени говорили, что он хорошо владеет и мечом, и плетью.  
Коричневая кожа куртки пошла пятнами от пыли и пота, волосы на лбу слиплись. Делла Вольпе привез плохие вести. Умер Педро-Луис Борджиа, герцог Гандии. Чезаре никогда не видел брата по отцу, тот жил в Испании.  
\- Ваш отец убит горем, и вы должны быть в Риме, - уверенно сказал Таддео.  
«Теперь ты - старший сын Родриго Борджиа, Гандия должна быть твоей», - слышал в его словах Чезаре.  
Таддео протянул руку, словно готовый сейчас же помочь Чезаре взобраться в седло и снова умчаться по выбеленной солнцем дороге. И Чезаре больше всего на свете хотелось уткнуться лицом в тревожные запахи потертой кожи и дорожной пыли.  
Но Джулия Фарнезе дотронулась холеными пальцами до спутанной гривы коня.  
\- Ты загонишь и себя, и коня, милый Таддео. Дорога до Рима длинная и будет длиннее еще на пару часов, потому что я хочу, чтобы ты завез письма моей матери и брату в Капо-ди-маджоне. Задержись на ночь.

Ее красота сияла как венецианское стекло на солнце, а сладкий карамельный аромат кружил голову.  
Таддео замер в нерешительности.

\- Что ты знаешь об Испании? - спросил Чезаре за воротами крепости, где не было косых взглядов Орсини.  
\- Это родина вашего отца, - ответил и не ответил на вопрос Таддео, - и небо над Испанией такое же, как и над Италией.  
Ветер, теплый и дерзкий, бил в лицо, мир за горизонтом был бесконечен. Как будто крепость Орсини обрушилась грудой камней, и Чезаре, покинув клетку, стоял на ее руинах.

Они уехали на следующий день. Таддео увез письма Джулии Фарнезе, а Чезаре - ее покорное обещание присматривать за Лукрецией.  
Белым платком Лукреция махала со стены крепости им вслед, Чезаре не оглядывался. И не видел, как Джулия Фарнезе напряженно держит девочку за плечи, словно боясь, что та вспорхнет и улетит за братом.

***

В замке Святого Ангела ангелов нет, только заключенные, решетки да цепи. Знатные пленники томятся в камерах наверху, уличное отребье гниет в подземельях. Многие умрут, так и не увидев солнечного света, другие сойдут с ума.

Этот вот, запертый в подвале с узким зарешеченным проемом вместо оконца, уже давно свихнулся. Шептались, что некогда он был известным наемным убийцей, а теперь расплачивался за свои преступления. Вшивый и вонючий, он не разговаривал, только мычал. И не понимал, что ему говорили. Иногда он протягивал руку через решетку, словно прося о милости. Солдаты плевали в ладонь.  
Справедливое возмездие.  
Заключенный был записан в списках как Микелетто, но это не настоящее имя: так называли мужчин из его семьи, которые занимались грязным кровавым делом - убивали за деньги.  
Так могли бы звать и его сына - мальчишку, который каждый день приходил к отцу в замок Святого Ангела, но его прозвище - Кьяро. У Кьяро соломенные вихры и грязь под ногтями. Он попрошайка и вор. Отец давно не помнил его, но Кьяро все равно приходил, приносил краденый хлеб, позволял до боли хватать себя за руку. И Кьяро не разжимал пальцев, пока не получал от кого-нибудь из солдат пинок под ребра, означающий, что пора убираться.

\- Работа для ангела, - сказал капитан стражи замка Святого Ангела Бернардо. Он не пнул Кьяро, а осторожно положил руку на плечо. Но кто не знает, что в замке Святого Ангела нет ангелов, только убийцы. Микелетто - убийца, он мог бы выполнить эту работу. Он или его сын, который наследует имя, умение и маску.  
И капитан протянул мальчику черную маску с заостренными, как на эфесе даги, углами. Кьяро давно не видел ее. Солдаты забрали маску Микелетто, когда арестовали отца. И это не то наследство, которое Кьяро был бы рад получить.  
\- Я не хочу убивать, - сказал Кьяро, - мне это не нравится.  
Он сидел на корточках рядом с решеткой, словно прикованный пес. Капитану Бернардо нечем его напугать и нечего предложить.

Капитан нахмурился. Кьяро подходил для этой работы лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Мальчишка будет молчать, ему не нужно платить, и от него всегда можно избавиться, перерезав горло.  
Гонец из Ватикана ждал скорого ответа, и капитан Бернардо не мог подвести.  
\- Я прикажу перевести твоего отца в камеру наверх, обещаю, - произнес он.  
Тень заслонила вечернее солнце. Кьяро знал, что заключенным в камерах наверху полагается похлебка каждый день, а зимой там топят печь.  
Еще пара часов и стемнеет, в подземелье будет холодно. Кьяро медленно поднялся, в его глазах плескалась вера – искренняя вера ребенка, живущего на улице, в чудо, которое однажды обязательно случится. Он нерешительно взял маску.  
Цена – всего-то одна жизнь. Какой-то избалованный богатенький щенок, сын римского кардинала, который проедет по дороге до Капо-ди-маджио.

***

Как бы ни спешил Чезаре в Рим, он был совсем не против заехать в Капо-ди маджио - неподалеку стоял дом Ваноццы, ныне пустой и заброшенный. Чезаре отстал от Таддео и свернул с дороги, чтобы посмотреть на заросший сад. Ветви яблонь стучали в темные окна, но некому больше распахнуть ставни и поставить свечу на подоконник.  
Счастье быстро умирает в запустении, но Чезаре мог бы поклясться: если прильнешь щекой к теплым каменным ступеням, то почуешь его след, легкий, как пыльца осыпающихся подсолнухов.

Он не успел пришпорить коня, чтобы догнать Таддео, когда из густых ветвей метнулась тень человека. Норовистое животное шарахнулось в сторону, но Чезаре удержался бы в седле, если бы нападавший не стащил его на землю.  
\- Мне нужен только ты, - услышал Чезаре шипящий от резкого выдоха голос. «Очень трогательно», - ответил бы он, но было не до обмена любезностями. Наемный убийца прятал лицо под маской, и у Чезаре не было ни мгновения, чтобы увернуться от ножа-дольче, который вот-вот перережет горло. Он ударил наугад сначала каблуком, потом локтем.  
Вот Маррон, который учил Чезаре защищаться, посмеялся бы над тем, как он едва не запутался в собственном плаще, когда выворачивал руку противника, чтобы выбить оружие.  
Дольче упал в траву.

Убийца был выше, но вряд ли тяжелее и сильнее. И теперь они дрались, как дерутся мальчишки, самозабвенно и неприглядно. Почти так же, как маленький Чезаре дрался с Хуаном, только брат не знал столько уловок, чтобы оглушить и сбить с ног. Чезаре опрокинулся в высокую некошеную траву, а когда вскочил на ноги, то сжимал в руке нож. Дольче – не меч, но за несколько выпадов юный Борджиа прижал противника к дереву.

Они оба тяжело дышали. И Чезаре не смог бы сейчас нанести хороший удар, даже если бы очень захотел.  
\- Никогда не убивал раньше? – скривились разбитые губы, не скрытые маской. Чезаре медлил. Он чувствовал, что неизменная спутница тень замерла, не решаясь приблизиться. Словно тепло Ваноццы вернулось в заброшенный дом. Ваноццы ли?  
\- Кто ты такой? – спросил Чезаре. Он понял, что не успел испытать страха, хотя его должно бы колотить от пережитого.  
\- Микелетто, - ответ прозвучал вызывающе, и Чезаре едва не отшатнулся. Он слышал о Микелетто – неуловимом и жестоком убийце. Римский ангел смерти, вот как его называли.  
Чезаре сорвал маску.  
Так и знал, этот неудачник соврал.  
\- Ты всего лишь ребенок, - произнес он разочаровано, словно и вправду желал поймать настоящего Микелетто.  
\- Кто бы говорил, коротышка, - мальчишка сплюнул.  
\- А как тебя на самом деле зовут? - Чезаре засмотрелся на маску легендарного убийцы, едва удерживаясь от искушения примерить ее.  
Мальчишка пожал плечами, всем видом показывая, что терять нечего.  
\- Кьяро. Но когда я надеваю маску, то становлюсь Микелетто, клянусь.  
\- Так значит, без маски ты не можешь зваться Микелетто? Забавно…  
Чезаре не успел договорить.  
«Сеньор Чезаре!» - звучный голос Таддео был слышен издалека.  
\- Хорошо, Кьяро, - Чезаре отступил, - если хочешь забрать маску, попробуй отнять.  
Он отбросил нож и выбежал из сада, уверенный, что Кьяро не последует за ним.  
\- Идиот, убей меня сейчас, - чуть ли не с отчаянием крикнул Кьяро вслед, - или мне все равно придется убить тебя позже!

Но когда Чезаре оглянулся, у яблони никого было. И тень снова положила свою мягкую лапу ему на плечо.  
\- Что случилось? – взволнованный Таддео спешился и бросился к Чезаре, исцарапанному и в пыли. – Там у деревьев какая-то тень?  
\- Бог послал мне ангела, - почти без насмешки ответил Чезаре, перекрестился и поцеловал крестик Ваноццы.

Маска лежала за пазухой, у самого сердца. Тень не касалась ее.

***

Над Римом собирался дождь. Серые тучи повисла над дворцами и рынками, над ратушей и Колизеем. Чезаре стоял под окнами парадных покоев Ватикана. Его не пускали, и растерянный Таддео уговаривал уйти. Наверное, сейчас кардиналу не до гостей. Но Чезаре ждал, он хотел увидеться с отцом.

Из окна Ватикана Родриго Борджиа смотрел на маленькую фигурку под деревом – терпеливую, как алчущий расплаты демон. Прячься или нет, он все равно дождется.  
\- Что ты скажешь о Чезаре, отец? – Хуан, отодвинув занавеси, заглянул через плечо отца. – Он больше часа стоит под дождем.  
\- Ему нельзя здесь оставаться, - Родриго отвернулся и прошел к столу тяжелой походкой. - Я знаю, чего хочет Чезаре - уйти от служения Богу. Но ему нельзя. Только молитвы и святые обряды удержат его…  
\- Удержат? От чего, отец?  
Родриго покачал головой, ноша была слишком тяжела, чтобы перекладывать ее на невинную душу.  
\- Хуан, - Родриго взял лицо сына в ладони, - Гандия твоя. Я дам тебе столько золота и власти, сколько смогу.  
Глаза Хуана просияли. Он не подведет семью. В конце концов, именно он стоит рядом с отцом, пока Чезаре под дождем расплачивается за свои неведомые, но, наверняка, тяжкие прегрешения.  
\- Он напоминает мне о моем грехе, - простонал Родриго, словно в беспамятстве, продолжая смотреть в глаза сына. - О проклятии, с которым был рожден.

 

\- Послушай, Чезаре, дело серьезное…  
Его пустили не дальше солдатской, и то, потому что Хуан попросил. И теперь с мокрого плаща Чезаре стекала на пол вода, а наряженный, завитой, надушенный Хуан стоял на ступеньках лестницы, глядя сверху вниз, словно не решаясь подойти, как к чумному.  
\- Ты ведь сделаешь все, - говорил Хуан, - чтобы отец стал папой римским, ты же знаешь, как он мечтает об этом?  
Чезаре кивнул. Да, он готов, раз того хочет отец.  
\- Тогда тебе следует знать самое важное. Отец мне все рассказал… - Хуан выдохнул и перекрестился, ограждая себя от зла. - Он заключил сделку с силами ада. Через несколько лет он станет понтификом, а вместо платы Сатана заберет твою душу. Таков договор. Мне очень жаль, брат.  
\- Врешь, - твердо сказал Чезаре.  
Тень ласково потрогала его за рукав: пойдем, пойдем же, ты мой.  
\- Можешь не верить. Но если ты приехал в Рим, чтобы потребовать себе земли Гандии, то поздно – отец отдал их мне. Он никогда на тебя не рассчитывал. С самого начала ты был лишь даром Сатане. И когда желание нашего отца исполнится, адские создания поглотят твою тело и душу. Как думаешь, почему отец отсылает тебя в Перуджу? У тебя есть единственный путь для спасения - стать священником и замаливать свои грехи. Уезжай, - ласково сказал Хуан. – Отец не хочет тебя видеть.  
«Врешь», - снова хотелось выкрикнуть Чезаре, но слова застряли в горле. Он оттолкнул Хуана и бросился вверх по лестнице.  
Тень метнулась следом.

Они столкнулись в коридоре. Чезаре - растрепанный, жалкий, немногим лучше любого римского попрошайки - задыхался от бега. Родриго остановился. Он не знал, как Чезаре удалось обойти стражу, но разве демона остановят простые смертные?  
\- Почему ты не хочешь видеть меня? – жалобно спросил демон.  
Родриго отвернулся.  
\- Почему ты не смотришь на меня? - голос у исчадия ада ломался, как у ребенка. - Я тебя пугаю? Это ведь ложь, отец? Скажи мне, что слова Хуана - это ложь.  
Больше всего Родриго боялся, что демон сейчас прикоснется к нему узкой рукой отрока, в царапинах и цыпках. Вытерпеть это – превыше его сил.  
\- Не знаю, что наговорил тебе Хуан, но я точно уверен, что не вызывал тебя в Рим. Возвращайся назад.

Но демон все-таки протянул руку и безбоязненно взял крест, висевший поверх мантии Родриго. Ребенком Чезаре любил рассматривать тяжелое, мерцающее драгоценными камнями украшение. В страхе Родриго резко оттолкнул демона.  
Чезаре упал, жемчужная нить порвалась, и бусинки покатились по полу.  
Тьма мягко засмеялась и погладила Чезаре по волосам.

***  
Тени обступили его, шептались, хихикали. Их было много, как никогда раньше. Они забирались под одежду, липли к коже, не давали дышать.  
Ваноцца, мадонна моя, твой свет далек от меня.  
Тени были всегда – вместо отца, матери и сестренки. Они играли с ним, предупреждали, защищали, делали сильным.  
Они – зло, проклятие, залог погибели.

Дождь прошел, наступила тяжелая влажная ночь. В городе стемнело. Ни луны, ни звезд, только тучи продолжали висеть над крышами и балконами.  
Чезаре стоял на высокой каменной стене старого замка. Он не помнил, как здесь оказался, но разве это важно? Он попытался вспомнить Ваноццу, но мысли о ней больше не приносили облегчения. Чезаре хотелось упасть во тьму под ногами, как на перину. Если он все равно обречен, почему бы теням не забрать его прямо сейчас?  
\- Ты с ума сошел?! - крепкие руки подхватили Чезаре. – Что ты делаешь?!  
Чезаре вывернулся.  
\- Отойди от края, - тихо попросил Микелетто, тот самый мальчик-убийца, лохматый и чумазый, как всегда.  
Чезаре был рад его видеть. И он даже не особенно удивился: разве ангелу смерти не полагается неотступно следовать за ним, раз уж след взят?  
\- Кьяро, - Чезаре вытер слезы и улыбнулся. - У меня остался только ты. Если пришел убить меня, то давай.  
Микелетто достал нож.  
\- Прости, я слышал ваш разговор, когда сидел на дереве, под которым ты ждал... Мне очень жалко тебя. Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я знаю, что должен убить тебя сейчас…  
Чезаре ждал, не двигаясь. Сейчас все кончится.  
Микелетто легонько обнял его и прижал к себе. Вот так перерезают горло, Чезаре легонько вздрогнул.  
\- Но я не могу, - шепнул на ухо Микелетто. – И не хочу.  
Тени почти растворились за спиной. На небе, кажется, выступили звезды. Кьяро дышал в макушку Чезаре, как это делала Ваноцца.  
Не верь, прошептала тьма, пойдем.  
Чезаре оттолкнул Кьяро.  
\- Если ты не можешь, значит, я сам.

И он, не глядя, отступил на шаг назад, проваливаясь в черную пустоту.  
Кьяро закричал.

***

Он нашел Чезаре на камнях. Никто не смог бы выжить, упав с высокой стены замка Святого Ангела. На бастионе перекликались стражники, заслышавшие шум.  
Молодой месяц робко протянул рог из-за краешка тучи.

Кьяро присел на корточки рядом с неподвижным телом. Он не боялся мертвецов - было бы странно бояться, когда отец и отец его отца имели дело со смертью. Живые опаснее мертвых, это Кьяро усвоил давно.  
Он хотел накрыть тело плащом и уйти, больше он ничего не мог сделать для мальчика, которого предал родной отец. Но Чезаре шевельнулся и застонал. Он был еще жив.

Лишь мгновение Кьяро колебался. Он мог бы прекратить мучения одним ударом ножа. Но разве Чезаре выжил для того, чтобы умереть? Должно быть, ангелы все-таки присматривают за ним.  
Кьяро завернул в плащ переломанное безвольное тело и подхватил на руки. «Что я делаю? - не слишком убедительно отругал он себя напоследок. - Я же взялся убить его».

Чезаре больше не стонал, но дышал тяжело, с хрипом и, должно быть, потерял от боли сознание. Кьяро чувствовал, как его собственная рубашка намокает от крови, а руки становятся липкими.  
В одном из заброшенных подвалов замка, где Кьяро устроился, чтобы быть поближе к отцу, места едва хватало на топчан и скамью, заменявшую стол. Солдаты делали вид, что не знали, где он прячется, как крысеныш, да и капитан Бернардо не разрешал его трогать.  
Пошатывающийся от усталости Кьяро положил Чезаре на кровать. Вот теперь он мог зажечь огарок свечи и взглянуть, сильно ли изувечен маленький Борджиа. Кьяро распутал плащ, разрезал рубашку и замер. Его маска Микелетто хранилась у Чезаре за пазухой, мокрая от крови.  
В крови перепачканы и волосы, и лицо. Плечо было раздроблено, и Кьяро стало нехорошо. Сначала нужно принести воды, чтобы смыть кровь и грязь, решил он, потом подумать, что можно пустить на бинты. А утром позвать на помощь того разряженного щенка Хуана, пусть он не вызывал никакой симпатии, но брата же не бросит?

Когда Кьяро вернулся с ведром воды, то оцепенел от ужаса: черная тень, похожая на адского пса, склонилась над телом. Заметив Кьяро, тварь медленно повернула морду и уставилась желтыми глазами. Она струилась, как черный дым, но казалась тяжелой. Кьяро перекрестился, молитвы разом вылетели из головы. Он и раньше искренне верил в историю о проданной душе, а сейчас не сомневался: тварь из преисподней пришла за обещанным.  
Деревянное ведро едва слышно стукнулось дном о пол, когда Кьяро заставил себя разжать пальцы. Не для того он притащил сюда Чезаре, чтобы его забрали адские твари. Пока Кьяро жив, этому не бывать.  
Он вытащил свой старый дольче. Нож и молитва - вот и все, что у него было.  
Тварь равнодушно отвернулась и снова погрузила призрачную морду в тело Чезаре.

Ночная бабочка, которая билась над свечой, едва не опаляя крылья, заметалась по комнатушке. Тяжелые серые крылья, пахнущие пеплом, задели лицо Кьяро, и он отмахнулся.  
«Если ты сейчас прогонишь демона, Чезаре умрет, - прошептал, словно на ухо, чей-то голос, чужой и отчетливый. - Демон не хочет лишиться такого обиталища, как тело Чезаре Борджиа. И сделает все, чтобы залечить раны и спасти. Смотри...»  
И вправду, на губах больше не пузырилась кровь, Чезаре дышал спокойнее.  
«Когда он очнется, то будет демоном?» - странно разговаривать с незнакомым голосом в голове.  
«Он не станет демоном, пока ты рядом, - ответил голос. Бабочка снова забилась у самого лица. - Никто не станет демоном, пока есть человек, которому он нужен, пресветлый Кьяро. Разве ты сам не доказательство тому, что судьба - это еще не все? Ты был рожден в семье Микелетто, чтобы убивать, но, смотри, ты спасаешь чужую жизнь».

Бабочка метнулась к потолку, Кьяро моргнул: твари больше не было. И он не заметил, впиталась ли тень, как бальзам, в раны или просто растворилась по углам.  
Он медленно подошел к лежащему. Чезаре был бледен, но дышал спокойно. Корочка крови на плече запеклась и потрескалась.  
Голос не соврал, подумал Кьяро, и при мысли об этом по коже пробежал холодок.  
Поверить бы в то, что все померещилось от голода и усталости, но Чезаре Борджиа, сын кардинала и жертва силам ада, был жив и здоров. Бог или Дьявол не желали, чтобы он умер сегодня.  
Эй, так Бог или Дьявол?  
Кьяро ждал, что скажет неведомый голос, но это был вопрос, ответ на который приходится искать самому.

***

Колокольный звон звал к заутрене. Кьяро встал на цыпочки, заглядывая в узенькое оконце. Рассвет был чистый, яркий, до смены стражи оставалось время.  
Жаль, что Бога совсем не беспокоила судьба сумасшедшего преступника по имени Микелетто, который заживо гнил в казематах замка Святого Ангела. Но у Микелетто был сын, готовый о нем позаботиться.  
Не нужно помогать, только не мешай, попросил Кьяро Бога почти по-свойски.  
Если уж нельзя убить Чезаре Борджиа - и небеса, и ад против - значит, нужно сделать все иначе.

Раньше он никогда не пытался стащить связку ключей у стражи. Он даже не знал, какой ключ подойдет к дверям. Но раз сегодня была ночь чудес, может, толики их хватит и для Кьяро?  
...Чертов ключ застрял в замке. Старый Микелетто хрипел и бился о решетку, как дикий зверь, почуявший волю.  
\- Тише, отец, - шептал Кьяро, пытаясь справиться с замком, - я вытащу тебя отсюда. Я обо всем позабочусь.  
\- Что-то не так? - раздался ласковый голос капитана Бернардо за спиной.  
\- Нет ничего, с чем бы я не справился, - попытался улыбнуться в ответ Кьяро, обернувшись.  
\- Почему ты не доложил, что вернулся? Ты помнишь, что жизнь твоего отца зависит от последнего задания?  
Капитан стоял в паре шагов, за его спиной солдат.  
Кьяро спрятал ключ за спиной, словно в задумчивости тряхнул волосами. Разве я о многом просил, господи?  
\- Нет, я еще не выполнил вашу просьбу, - простодушно сообщил он. - И, наверное, уже не смогу. Вам лучше поискать кого-то другого. Я, наверно, пойду, сеньор капитан? - Кьяро боком скользнул вдоль стены, надеясь, что Бернардо огорчился не слишком сильно. - Сегодня на рынке у Пьяцца дель Пополо добрая сеньора ди Строцци будет раздавать милостыню в память о...  
Кьяро охнул и не успел договорить. Капитан, взяв его за грудки, прижал к стене, стукнув затылком о камни.  
\- Думаешь, я позволю тебе уйти?  
В лучах утреннего солнца блеснул меч стражника. Кьяро растерялся. Еще ночью, устроившись под боком спящего Чезаре, он думал о том, кто же так хотел смерти сына кардинала? Многое стояло на кону, раз капитан Бернардо решил обратиться к Микелетто.  
А сейчас Кьяро понимал, что не справится. Его учили убивать - но не в честном бою против опытных вояк. И старый дольче не пробьет доспеха.

Со скрежетом дверь в казематы распахнулась, и из нее вывалился безумец - грязный, бородатый, страшный.  
Микелетто обрел свободу.

Кьяро помнил отца другим - сильным, красивым. Он вкладывал нож в руку сына и одобрительно трепал по волосам, когда Кьяро все делал правильно.  
Медленно, как полусне - казалось, все происходит именно так - а на деле мгновенно Кьяро метнул нож в горло стражника, который занес меч, чтобы снести голову сбежавшего преступника.  
\- Кьяро, - отчетливо сказал отец. И протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до волос. Память к нему вернулась, благодарение небу... Но Микелетто не дотянулся и упал. Капитан Бернардо вытащил меч из мертвого тела.  
\- Теперь твоя очередь, - он был спокоен. А Кьяро хотелось кричать и плакать, но он делал то, чему его учили. Перекатившись от тела отца, он подхватил меч стражника, которого только что убил.

\- Пощади его, Микелетто, - вежливый тихий голос донесся с лестницы. - Капитан Бернардо мне еще пригодится.  
Это звучало странно от мальчика, который стоял на камнях босым и голым, судя по тому, как он завернулся в плащ - словно новорожденный из святой купели. Или не совсем святой, подумал Кьяро, и ему стало не по себе.  
Глаза у Чезаре не улыбались.  
\- Если он нанял тебя, значит, ему будет что рассказать. За что он меня так не любит или, возможно, не любит кто-то другой?

Они всего лишь двое мальчишек, думал капитан Бернардо, пусть даже у одного в руках меч, а от другого просто мороз по коже. Вот что значит ублюдок кардинала. Придется самому убить Чезаре Борджиа, раз выпал такой шанс.  
Он ринулся к лестнице, глаза Чезаре по-детски распахнулись. Он даже не увернулся, и капли крови брызнули капитану на лицо. Он утерся ладонью, невольно размазывая кровь по коже - странный сладкий запах с горчинкой миндаля.  
Вот и все, подумал Бернардо.  
\- Вот и все, - эхом повторил Чезаре. Он лежал, зажимая рану на груди. Но когда он поднялся на ноги, кровь уже не текла сквозь пальцы. Края раны затянулись на глазах.

Капитан чувствовал, что не может пошевелиться, и вовсе не от суеверного ужаса. Просто не может. Он узнал запах - иногда принимал кантареллу, прежде чем отправиться к женщине.  
Кантарелла в крови Чезаре Борджиа, сама кровь его была ядом, она вела и подчиняла, понял капитан, теряя сознание.

***

Они похоронили старого Микелетто на закате у стен замка Святого Ангела, где тот прожил долгую несчастливую жизнь, не видя солнечного света.  
Рядом с его могилой стоял молодой Микелетто, его сын.

Им пришлось повозиться, чтобы вырыть могилу в каменистой земле. Чезаре переоделся в свою старую одежду, помогал вынести тяжелое тело, неумело рыл яму.  
Кьяро смотрел на него и думал, что Чезаре Борджиа сейчас ничем не отличается от него - такой же оборванец, грязный и усталый.  
И он помнил слова, легкие и безумные, как касание крыльев бабочки.  
"Если он останется жив и не сможет обуздать зверя в себе, то станет чудовищем, блуждающим во тьме. Ты единственный, кто может его остановить".

А Чезаре начал читать заупокойную молитву.  
И чеканные слова мертвого языка народа-завоевателя неслись к закатному солнцу над Тибром.

\- ...Sed et si ambulavero in valle mortis non timebo malum... Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной...


End file.
